Coconut
by Tristana-Gray
Summary: Draco court, pas assez vite mal?heureusement. Le chasseur attrape sa proie. SSDM. [OS]


Trois nuits par semaine

Il courait.

Plus vite, encore !

Combien de temps tiendrait-il ?

Il ne savait pas . Mais il devait courir.

Sinon…

SCHLAK !

-Ahh !

Son cri retentit dans la nuit. Trop tard ! Il n'était pas assez rapide.

-Je te tiens, souffla l'homme à son oreille.

Oh ! Ça il le savait, ses bras le faisait souffrir. Pourquoi lui ?

-Pourquoi moi ?

-Tu as l'odeur de la noix de la coco…

Hein ? Le jeune homme ne comprit pas tout de suite, ses cheveux blonds, humides, tombaient devant ses yeux. Il comprit alors, son shampooing !

-Mon shampooing, murmura-t-il.

-Délicieux, lui souffla l'homme dans l'homme dans le cou.

Cela le fit frissonner, et il entrouvrit la bouche, laissant échapper un gémissement. Lorsque soudain, les lèvres de l'homme se collèrent sur sa carotide déposant de doux baisers sur la chair tendre et laiteuse, laissant courir sa langue sur ce cou d'opale.

-Vraiment délicieux, souffla l'homme une nouvelle fois. Ta peau est si chaude, Draco.

Lorsque l'homme prononça son prénom, il se sentit prendre feu, ses reins s'enflammèrent. Et il sentit contre ses fesses l'érection de l'homme. Draco perdait la tête. L'home caressait son torse nu (Draco ne portait qu'un pantalon de pyjama, il venait de prendre sa douche), cela le rendait fou ! Il gémit à nouveau.

-Crois-tu pouvoir me résister ? Demanda doucereusement l'homme.

Draco hocha négativement la tête, très lentement. Puis commença à remuer des hanches contre le bassin de l'homme. Homme qui le retourna vivement pour capturer presque trop doucement ses lèvres, bleuies par le froid de cette nuit d'automne.

-Encore… soupira Draco, les yeux clos.

L'homme obéis et le baiser eût pour objectif de réchauffer leurs lèvres et leurs cœurs. Draco ouvrit les yeux et dévisagea son futur amant. Il détailla les yeux noirs et profonds, embués de désir, il observa les cheveux noir corbeau, il contempla le visage froid et le corps fin et longiligne de son Maître des Potions.

-Professeur... Souffla Draco.

-Draco ? Interrogea celui-ci en l'embrassant, enflammant ainsi leurs sens.

-Pourquoi ?

-Quoi ?

-M'embrasser, me chasser, … ? M'aimez-vous ?

-… Oui…

Le cœur de Draco explosa. Il embrassa délicatement les lèvres fines de son professeur.

-Moi aussi, je vous aime. Puis-je ?

Il avait les mains sur les boutons de la chemise de soie noire de l'homme. Celui-ci hocha la tête, et Draco, fébrilement, déboutonna la chemise dévoilant le torse pâle et finement ciselé. Il embrassa la chair ainsi dévoilée, faisant gémir son professeur. Il fit glisser la chemise de l'homme le long de ses bras, elle tomba à terre. Ils étaient dans une clairière près d'un lac. Draco descendit ensuite ses mains explorant ce corps longtemps désiré. Severus l'embrassa encore, plus violent, plus possessif.

-Tu es à moi, grogna-t-il.

Draco ne savait plus où, ni quand ils étaient, il savait juste qu'il aimait ça. Severus posa ses mains sur ses fesses, il les avait glissées dans le pantalon. Draco sursauta, surpris. Il avait peur mais en même temps, il était tellement excité. Alors, il fit la seule chose (débile) possible.

-Oui, ronronna-t-il.

Severus lui enserra le cou et l'embrassa. Draco défit les boutons du pantalon de Severus, et le fit glisser le long de ses hanches. Severus se retrouva donc en caleçon noir, Draco put voir qu'il était tendu à l'extrême, comme lui-même. Severus fit glisser le pantalon vert le long des jambes fuselées de Draco et l'allongea par terre dans l'épaisse mousse verte qui ressemblait à de la moquette. Draco était érigé à l'extrême, Severus s'en occupa donc, il l'embrassa et descendit entre les cuisses du blond.

-Severus…

Le nom roula sur les lèvres de Draco. Alors que Severus faisait des va-et-vient sur le sexe de Draco, celui-ci poussait des gémissements de plus en plus aigus et quand ils se transformèrent en supplications, Severus remonta à sa hauteur pour l'embrasser avant que Draco ne soit submergé par le plaisir, il voulait que la tension descende un peu avant de continuer. Severus introduisit deux doigts dans la bouche de Draco, celui-ci les lécha avidement, Severus posa sa main sur le sexe de Draco, celui-ci se dit qu'il allait exploser. Severus le relâcha encore, au bord de l'orgasme, il amena son doigt au niveau de l'anus de Draco, celui-ci gémit, Severus entra lentement en lui, s'arrêtant quand Draco se contractait puis il continuait, s'insinuant plus profondément en lui, cherchant sa prostate, il introduisit alors un deuxième doigt en lui et quand il le sentit assez préparé, il retira son caleçon et entra en lui lentement, doucement pour ne pas lui faire de mal. Draco gémit de douleur, ou de plaisir ? Il ne savait pas trop.

-Ça va ? Demanda doucement Severus à son oreille.

Draco hocha la tête et Severus amorça un lent mouvement de va-et-vient. Draco dut admettre qu'il en voulait encore plus.

-Plus vite, souffla-t-il.

Severus obtempéra, accélérant et donnant des coups de reins de plus en plus violents, puissants. Il saisit le sexe de Draco, embrassant ses omoplates et recommença alors ses caresses. Draco ne tarda pas à exploser, bientôt imité par Severus. Draco remarque alors une chose, Severus avait la peau froide. Même sa semence était froide. Il vit alors les yeux de son enfin amant briller étrangement et celui-ci s'approcher doucement. C'est là qu'il les aperçu : deux longues canines qui pourraient vous déchirer, il fit alors ce qu'il n'aurait pas dut faire, il tendit sa gorge. Il sentit alors deux crocs lui transpercer le cou puis aspirer avidement, goulûment ce sang dit « bleu ». Il sombra.

Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla dans un lit à baldaquin noir. Où était-il ?

-Draco… ?

Celui-ci sursauta.

-Sev… Professeur ?

-Non, vous n'avez pas rêvé, appelle-moi Severus. Je suis désolé pour hier soir.

-C'est un peu de ma faute aussi, non ?

Severus sourit, d'un vrai sourire (pas l'un de ces sourires cyniques réservés aux chaudrons de Londubat durant les cours).

-Oui, mais… Draco j'ai bu ton sang et tu as bu le mien, tu… tu es …

-…Un vampire ? proposa Draco

-Oui…

-Du moment que je peux rester avec toi, ce n'est pas important.

-Draco, je… Je t'aime !

-Moi aussi.

FIN


End file.
